Hi, Neighbor! (Season 1, Season 2
Hi, Neighbor! (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Plot (Season 1) Barney & Friends are in the mood for an adventure, and they have one, when they all help Baby Bop learn more about neighborhoods! From talking about crossing streets safely and Barney showing his "neighborhood" to making pretend neighborhood stops at the Grocery Store, the Post Office, the Library and Derek's Restaurant (where Derek's fake mustache as part of his chef outfit causes sneezing fits that ruins a spaghetti-and-meatball meal.) With a little imagination, exploring your neighborhood can be an adventure in itself. Plot (Season 2) Barney & Friends are in the mood for an adventure, and they have one, when they all help Baby Bop learn more about neighborhoods! From talking about crossing streets safely and Barney showing his "neighborhood" to making pretend neighborhood stops at the Grocery Store, the Post Office, the Library and David's Restaurant (where David's fake mustache as part of his chef outfit causes sneezing fits that ruins a spaghetti-and-meatball meal.) With a little imagination, exploring your neighborhood can be an adventure in itself. Plot (Season 3) Barney & Friends are in the mood for an adventure, and they have one, when they all help Baby Bop learn more about neighborhoods! From talking about crossing streets safely and Barney showing his "neighborhood" to making pretend neighborhood stops at the Grocery Store, the Post Office, the Library and Carlos' Restaurant (where Carlos' fake mustache as part of his chef outfit causes sneezing fits that ruins a spaghetti-and-meatball meal.) With a little imagination, exploring your neighborhood can be an adventure in itself. Song List (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) # Barney Theme Song # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hi, Neighbor! # Hokey Pokey # Walk Across the Street # I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream # On Top of Spaghetti # I Love You Cast (Season 1) * Barney * Baby Bop * Derek * Shawn * Tina * Luci Cast (Season 2) * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Shawn * David * Min * Tina * Derek * Tosha Cast (Season 3) * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Carlos * Min * Kathy * Juan * Shawn * Stella The Storyteller Trivia (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) *This episode marks: **The only time Barney mentions his own childhood when he referred to what his old neighborhood looked like. This is also the only mention of real dinosaurs on the show. *Baby Bop returns after being absent for 7 Season 1 episodes. *Mr. Novak, one of the neighbors mentioned, is seen in Walk Around the Block with Barney. *Min is mentioned in this episode. *Danny is also mentioned in this episode, even though he would not appear until Play Ball!. *The "imaginary pet dog" would later make a re-appearance in Best in Show. *Carlos wears the same clothes from A Welcome Home. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from A-Camping We Will Go!. And a ponytail hairstyle. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Home Sweet Homes. And a long hair. *Juan wears the same clothes from Hats Off To BJ!. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Kids of "Hi, Neighbor!" (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Hi, Neighbor!) *(Child kid at coloring a picture of a rainbow) *Child Kid: Hey Everybody! It's Time For Barney Says! Hi, Neighbor! Title Card.jpg Hi Neighbor Season 2 version!!!!!!!!.jpg Hi Neighbor! Season 3 Version!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation